Enough
by NDovishaw
Summary: This little oneshot is set during the movie as a possible"deleted scene" before the balcony scene at the end of the movie. Sophie Hatter had, had enough. Howl had been ignoring her lately and she didn't know why. Finally, she decides to confront him and tell him that she had had enough and she was leaving. What is going to happen? Why is Howl ignoring her? Will she leave?


Okay, I am sorry to any of my loyal readers that I haven't posted anything in quite awhile. Particularly to my fans of "The Necklace," because I haven't posted in forever, but I promise I am working on it. I am going through a tough spot in classes right now and I barely have time for sleep, let alone writing fanfiction. But, I am really trying to get at least one chapter up before I leave for Japan in a month and I will be unable to post anything for awhile. Anyway, I have had this oneshot typed up on my laptop for awhile and I have just been too lazy to post it, but, I hope you guys like it! 3

* * *

**Enough**

"_Wow, Sophie, your hair looks just like starlight, it's beautiful." Howl gaped at her, running his hand through her silky strands._

"_You think so?" Sophie beamed at him. "So do I!" She cried out, no longer able to contain herself as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Howl gave a grunt of surprise before returning her embrace, grasping her tightly to him. _

Sophie sighed as she glanced out the window at the passing Wastes underneath them. It had been one month since then and it had been two weeks since they finished rebuilding the castle. She took a moment to glance around the new and improved castle which could now fly and had an outdoor yard as well. She had to admit that she loved this one even more than the last one. There was also more than enough room for the entire "family" now, but there was just one thing missing, Howl.

She let out another sigh as the eccentric wizard infiltrated her mind for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Really, who did he think he was? What gave him a right to keep her mind occupied like this almost every day? Ever since the war, she hadn't been able to see very much of him. Between working for the king and rebuilding the castle, they had spent little to no time together. And even now that the castle was done, he was constantly locking himself in his room, doing God knows what. She barely even got a "hello" out of him some days, and she had finally had enough. Sophie knew that she loved him more than anyone else but it hurt being so close to him and yet knowing that he didn't feel the same way about her. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed a break.

She took a deep breath and stood up. Today was the day, she couldn't wait anymore. She paused to take another look at her surroundings with a sad smile, she really would miss it here. A loud thumping pulled her out of her reverie and she turned to see Markl running around with Heen. He stopped when he saw her and he tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong Sophie?" He inquired, obviously worried. Normally at this time, she was being a busy-body, trying to make every spot of the castle spotless or preparing dinner.

She smiled affectionately at him. "Nothing Markl, I just need to go have a private talk with Howl." She replied as she patted his head and started heading up the stairs towards Howl's room.

Sophie continued her way down the hall until she reached Howl's room. Tentatively, she brought a hand up and tapped lightly on his door. "Howl, it's me, can I come in?" She heard a little bit of fumbling and some muttered words and then the door opened slightly but only enough for Sophie to see his head sticking out, wearing his signature grin.

"Ah, Sophie, this isn't a good time, can you come back later?" He replied and went to shut the door but Sophie's hand blocked the way.

"No Howl, we need to talk now." She told him sternly. How's face fell and he slipped out of his room and joined her in the hallway, shutting the door behind himself.

Howl's eyes searched hers, a confused look on his face. "What is it, Sophie?" He brought a hand up to her cheek which she instantly brushed off. He frowned but stayed silent, waiting for her response.

For a few moments, Sophie didn't say anything, she just kept her gaze firmly fixated on the floorboards in front of her. Finally, she opened her mouth. "I want to leave, Howl."

Howl's eyes flew open and he instantly gripped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "What are you saying, Sophie? You don't want to be with us anymore? You don't like us anymore?" Sophie's eyes stared blankly into his crystal-clear blue ones. He looked like a child that just had his favorite toy taken away.

Sophie smirked at him but it didn't reach her eyes. "Of course I still love you guys." Her voice trembled slightly. Howl's hands dropped to her shoulders which he gripped tightly. He opened his mouth to speak but Sophie cut him off. "But, it's because I love you guys that I want to leave you."

Howl's eyebrows knitted together and his voice and grip both slackened slightly, "What? But, Sophie, I don't understand."

Despite her efforts the tears that she had been holding in started to cascade down her pale cheeks. "Exactly." Her lower lip trembled as she spoke, "You don't understand, and you will never understand how I feel!" She finally broke and started sobbing into her hands uncontrollably.

Howl frowned and tried to bather her in his arms, "Sophie-"

"No!" She yelled, trying to struggle out of his grip. "Please, don't touch me, it only makes it harder for me!" Howl stopped and let his arms drop once more, his hands clenched in frustration. Sophie managed to calm herself down enough to look up at him. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to stay here?" She asked him, her voice cracking several times. Howl opened his mouth to speak but Sophie just kept going, "ever since the war you are never home, and even when you are you are always up here doing Lord only knows what. I am so lonely Howl! I just can't take it anymore! It is too hard being in the same house with the man I love when he will never love me back!" She instantly clamped her mouth over her mouth, never intending to go that far but once she had started she just couldn't stop. Howl's eyes were wide as saucers and Sophie's face was a bright red. "I-I'm sorry," She muttered quickly and turned to run away.

"Sophie!" Howl's desperate voice called after her as his hand reached out and gripped her wrist, yanking her back towards him. Before Sophie could even resister what was happening, Howl had her pushed up against the wall and his lips were on hers. Sophie's heart clenched painfully in her chest and she tried to push him away in confusion. Howl growled in response and gripped both of her wrists in one of his and help them above her head. The other arm gripped her waist, pulling him closer to her until he was flush against her. Howl moved his lips expertly over her own, encouraging her to respond which she did hesitantly, still not sure why he was doing this. Was it just a last ditch effort to keep his cleaning lady from leaving? Howl released her wrists when she stopped resisting and Sophie allowed her hands to drop down to his chest where they slide over the firm muscles there. A chill ran down Howl's spine from her gentle caress and Sophie felt him smiling into their kiss. Sophie could feel herself getting lightheaded due to her lack of oxygen. Her knees buckled under her causing her to grab his arms for support. Howl quickly broke the kiss but kept his face mere inches from hers, his hands now firmly gripping her waist to support her.

"Sophie," He breathed against her lips. They both stood there, breathing heavily, bodies pressed firmly together, eyes locked on each others. "I'm sorry, Sophie." Howl told her between breaths. Sophie struggled to respond as she took in quick, short breaths.

"Howl-" She started but she was cut off as Howl's lips once again claimed hers. This time, he took swift advantage of her open mouth by slipping his tongue into her hot cavern. Sophie's face blanched in shock, once again she was unsure of what to do and scared to try anything. Howl had, had a lot more experience than her after all. His hands tightened their grip on her waist, encouraging her to reply. Her tongue slowly began to move against his to which he eagerly responded. Empowered, she brought her hands up to tangle themselves in his soft, navy blue locks. Their tongues moved together in an inflamed dance for a few moments before Howl pulled away once more for air. This time as they caught their breaths, Howl pulled Sophie into a tight hug, burrowing his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry," His breath tickled her skin as he spoke, "I'm so sorry Sophie."

Sophie frowned, not sure what he was apologizing for. Was it for the kiss? Was it for ignoring her? Was it for not returning her feelings? "Howl," she started as she tried to pull away to see his face.

"No!" His terrified exclamation surprised her and she instantly froze. "Don't leave me, Sophie!" Howl started to shake and Sophie could feel a few warm droplets on her neck. Was he crying for her?She wrapped her arms around his back and began to rub calming circles up and down his spine. "I'm sorry, Sophie." He repeated, choking back a sob. "I just wanted to work hard at my new position under the king. I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't a coward anymore. I wanted you to be proud of me." Sophie's eyes softened at his statement and a small smile appeared on her lips. It's true, she had been very proud of how hardworking he had become. "I know that I haven't paid that much attention to you, but I just wanted to keep trying to make everything perfect for you: the castle, your room, everything."

"Oh Howl," Sophie gushed, "I do love the new castle and everything about it, but, the only way that it can be perfect, is if you are part of it."

Howl lifted his face and pressed his forehead against hers. One hand lifted to tangle itself into her silky, starlight locks. "I love you, Sophie. Please, don't leave me." He pleaded, Sophie stuttered at the broken, exasperation in his voice. "And I am sorry that I ever made you doubt that."

Sophie smiled and leaved up to press her lips against his for a moment. "I forgive you." She mumbled before leaning back into the kiss.

Sophie tried to deepen it but Howl pulled away with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "Come on,"He motioned to his room. "I will show you why I have been locked in my room lately." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Sophie looked around, toys and charms lined the walls as usual. Howl stopped and Sophie noticed something new, a big brown door along the far wall. "Close your eyes." He told her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She was skeptical for a moment, but she couldn't resist the look in his eyes, it was just like a child asking for another cookie. So she allowed her eyes to slip closed.

"This way, Sophie." He told her with a soft tug on her hand. She took a few hesitant steps forward and she heard the soft click of a door. Suddenly, her hair was being whipped around her face and she instinctively grabbed her hat before it flew off of her head. Howl pulled her a few more steps forward. "Okay, Sophie, go ahead and look!"

Sophie's eyes fluttered open. "Oh Howl!" What she saw took her breath away. She stood on a beautiful balcony. Excitedly, she ran to the end, clinging to the metal rail that surrounded it. It was like a dock, stretching out into the endless sea of clouds and sky around them. Sophie leaned back against the railing behind her, taking in the scene around her. In the distance she could hear Markl playing with Hein in the yard while the Witch and Calcifer bickered casually. It was a warm, beautiful day and the gentle breeze softly brushed through her hair. Everything was perfect.

She saw Howl move until he was next to her. "Do you like it Sophie?" He asked as he placed a hand behind her on the rail, leaning towards her.

Sophie smirked, her eyes gazing at the world around her. "I love it, Howl. It's perfect." She turned her head to face him only to find him staring down at her as well. His eyes were glittering with happiness. Slowly, his face came towards her and she met him halfway in a deep, sweet kiss. Yes, everything was perfect now. This was enough for her.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I just felt like writing a sappy little oneshot one day when this idea popped into my brain. Reviews would be loved, thanks everyone!


End file.
